Electrochromic optical shutters are an emerging technology in the motor vehicle field as well as commercial glass field. This technology can be used to form so-called "privacy" glass windows for motor vehicles. In one state of electrical charge, the electrochromic optical shutter would be transparent or bleached and people within the vehicle can look at what is outside. Also, people on the outside of the vehicle may view the interior of the vehicle. When the electrochromic optical shutter is switched to its colored state, the people within the vehicle cannot view anything through the colored electrochromic optical shutter nor may the people within the vehicle be viewed by those outside the vehicle through such a colored electrochromic optical shutter.
Ford Motor Company is attempting to develop this type of electrochromic optical shutter for use in vehicles such as small and large vans, recreational 4-wheel drive vehicles and, as well as, commercial and residential window glass, for improving building energy efficiency. I have been recently working on electrochromic optical shutters attempting to develop them for use in such vehicles.
No search was conducted on the subject matter of this application in the U.S. Patent Office or in any other search facility. I am unaware of any prior art more relevant than that set forth in an article presented at SPIE 29th Annual International Technical Symposium, on Optical and Electro-Optical Engineering, in San Diego, Calif. during 1985. The paper is entitled "Chemical and Optical Properties of Electrochromic Nickel Oxide Films."